


Ghostbusters Go Hollywood

by LuvBusters



Category: Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Language, Sexual Situations, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: It’s the big night - the premiere of The Ghostbusters movie in Los Angeles! The guys, along with Janine, Dana and Louis have been flown out for the event. However, the movie isn’t well-received with Janine; hope she doesn’t ruin the after party!





	Ghostbusters Go Hollywood

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one shot I came up with. I loved how the “Take Two” episode from the Real Ghostbusters cartoon had the movie made to reflect the show, instead of the other way around. My take on how it would’ve been.

The big night had finally arrived - the premiere of the Ghostbusters movie! The guys, along with Janine, Dana and Louis had been flown out to California for the big event. 

Janine had gone all out on a beautiful royal blue off the shoulders full length evening gown with matching pumps and purse. Ample cleavage was showing. She wore beautiful sapphire with diamond earrings (costume jewelry, of course). Her hair had been slightly curled and her makeup was light yet stunning. The dress had a slit on the right side, going halfway up, revealing just enough leg to get one’s imagination started. 

Dana was sporting a gorgeous emerald green figure hugging evening gown. The dress had thin straps across the shoulders with the neckline dipping very low, revealing a hint of what was beneath. She wore a lovely emerald necklace accented with diamonds (also costume jewelry). Dana had a silver clutch accented with sequins, which sparkled in the bright lights of the red carpet. She wore silver pumps.

The Ghostbusters all wore traditional black and white tuxedos with black jackets. 

Louis had chosen a tuxedo with black pants and white jacket.

Peter Venkman was eating up the attention from the crowd of people lined along the red carpet. He escorted Dana inside while Egon was helping Janine out of the limo. 

Ray, Winston and Louis brought up the rear of the group. They didn’t really mind that they didn’t have dates for the evening. They had declined Peter’s suggestion of hiring a “companion” for the event.

***********  
As the movie played, everyone seemed overall pleased with it...well, almost everyone.

Janine sat through the entire movie with her arms folded tightly across her chest. Egon had noticed several times, mostly because the action caused her breasts to push up closer to the top of her dress, giving him quite a view. The look on her face was hardened, her lips drawn into a tight line.

Egon leaned over every so often, asking if she was ok. She didn’t reply; she only gave him a stern look. He would quickly sit back up and stay on his side of the seat. 

After the movie, they exited the theater and piled into the limo, headed back to their hotel. The movie producer had lined up an after party in one of the hotel’s ballrooms. 

As soon as the limo started moving, Janine unleashed.

“What the FUCK was that bullshit?!!” 

Peter looked surprised, “What do you mean? What was wrong with it?”

“Where do I begin?!” Janine screamed. 

“Well, it wasn’t exactly word for word, but I thought the basic point came across,” Ray said, trying to diffuse the situation. 

Janine counted on her fingers, “First of all, the actors they used were older than us! I mean, they made me look like I was 55 years old! Another thing, I don’t dress like that! The ONLY time they even came CLOSE to how I dress was when I was in the lab with Egon when he was running those tests on Louis! You know, the black leather mini skirt, tights, heels?”

“Yes, I liked that outfit!” Louis said, trying to contribute to the conversation.

Janine just rolled her eyes. 

“Well, I guess it doesn’t really matter. I mean, you guys all looked respectable so...,” Janine said, sighing and sitting back against the seat. She folded her arms across her chest again, inadvertently giving Egon another thrill.

The rest of the ride was filled with uncomfortable silence. Finally, the limo pulled up to the hotel entrance. Peter escorted Dana inside, Egon with Janine. The others followed.

They entered the ballroom, filled with heavy hor ‘derves, waiters walking around with trays of champagne. There was also a bar where other drink could be served. 

Everyone milled around, mingling with the producers and directors, along with other members of the behind the scenes cast. The actual actors eventually showed up but Janine kept a low profile. She had sipped at some champagne at first, but eventually ended up at the bar, helping herself to a few martinis.

Egon made his way over to where Janine was sitting. 

“Janine, I believe you’ve had enough,” Egon gently said. 

“Not yet, I can still remember everything. I need a couple more of these,” Janine said, holding up her empty martini glass. 

Egon motioned to the bartender to stop. He gently took Janine’s hand.

“Come on, I don’t know about you but I’ve had enough of the party scene,” Egon said, walking her to the door.

Peter saw them and headed them off at the door.

“Whoa! Where are you two going?” Peter asked with a sly grin, wiggling his eyebrows at Egon.

Egon raised one eyebrow and said, “Janine and I have had enough of this and are going to get some fresh air.”

“Suuurrrrre,” Peter drawled. 

“Peter, stop teasing and let them go,” Dana said, pulling Peter back to the party.

Peter didn’t say anything but gave Egon a wink and a thumbs up.

Egon and Janine walked outside to the courtyard area of the hotel. The fresh air helped Janine clear her head a bit. 

Egon walked her back to her hotel room. Peter and Dana of course had their own room, while Egon, Ray and Winston shared a room that had two beds. 

They stood just outside her door.

Egon asked, “Janine, what is the combination of the safety grid on the containment unit?”

Janine looked confused, giving Egon a puzzled look. 

“Egon, what the hell are you talking about? You know damn well what the combination is. And if you didn’t, i can’t tell you. It’s a safety precaution. Remember? Ever since “Dickless” shut it down the first time?”

Egon smiled. He took Janine’s hands and said, “I needed to make sure - I don’t want to take advantage of you while you’re drunk.”

Janine gave him a mischievous grin, “So, you’d like to take advantage of me while I’m sober?”

Egon replied, “I prefer it to be mutually consensual.”

Janine pulled him into her room, locking the door. 

Egon placed his hands on Janine’s bare shoulders, leaning in to kiss her passionately. He brought his right hand up to caress the side of her face. 

Janine’s hands were placed on Egon’s chest. She could feel his heartbeat as it became faster. She moaned into his mouth as the kiss deepened. 

Egon moved from her lips to her neck, lingering a moment behind her ear.

“Oh Egon!” Janine gasped. 

She then hurriedly removes Egon’s jacket, then moving to unbuttoning his shirt. 

Egon moves his hands to the back of her dress, finding the zipper then pulling it down. He smiled appreciatively as her breasts were freed from the dress. He gently laid Janine on her bed with her stripped down to only her black satin panties.

Egon removed his T-shirt, unfastening his belt and removing his pants, leaving only his boxers.

He hovered above Janine, smothering her with kisses, starting at her lips, slowly moving down her body. She breathed heavily, luxuriating in the feel of his lips touching her body. Slowly, he moved down to her breasts. He suckled the nipple gently yet greedily, kneading the other breast with his hand. He switched to the other breast then began his kisses in a southerly direction.

Janine involuntarily shuddered, her eyes widening as she realized where Egon was headed. He gave her a mischievous leer, then proceeded down across her stomach.

Janine giggled slightly, trying to stay as still as possible.

Egon grasped the sides of Janine’s panties, then tenderly removed them. He gently pulled them off. After slipping them off from around her ankles, he slowly kissed the insides of her legs, moving up her inner thighs. He gently spread her legs slightly, giving him better access.

He gave Janine another mischievous leer. Janine swallowed hard, readying herself.

Egon started the kisses at Janine’s mons, slowly moving just a bit further down. His tongue discovered her clit. Janine sucked in air through her teeth, then started to move her hips in rhythm with his tongue. Egon increased the speed and pressure on her clit. Janine’s moans became louder, her hips thrusting harder.

“Oh, Egon...! Oh, oh, oh God!! Don’t stop!” Janine begged.

Moments later, Egon felt Janine’s walls pulsing and squeezing. Janine then came hard against his lips. Egon moaned with approval. He slowly stopped his tongue movements as Janine came down from her climax. He then wiped his mouth on the back of his hand before straightening up and moving back up to Janine’s upper body.

Janine’s breathing returned to normal. It was her turn to give Egon a mischievous leer. She sat up, reaching for his boxers, slowly removing them.

Egon laid Janine back down, aligning himself to enter her. He took his right hand and guided his penis into her slick depths. Janine moaned in ecstasy as she felt Egon’s more than generous cock fill her completely. She reached up and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him towards her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, using the heels of her feet to press into his buttocks, urging him to go harder.

Egon began to thrust in and out, moaning as an intense orgasm was building within him. He was using his hands to hold himself in position. He began to grasp the sheet in his hands. He began to thrust harder but careful to not hurt Janine.

“Oh, Egon, faster, please!” Janine gasped, as she felt another orgasm building.

Egon obliged, thrusting faster.

They both cried out in ecstasy as they climaxed together. Egon eased his head down onto Janine’s shoulder as he struggled to catch his breath. Janine held him close, soothingly rubbing his back and shoulders.

Slowly, Egon pulled out of Janine and laid down next to her, pulling her close.

“So, can i ask what suddenly gave you this idea because i know you’re not drunk,” Janine asked.

“Well,” Egon began. “I’ve been trying to hide my feelings for you for quite some time now. And after seeing you in that dress tonight, you’re just so beautiful, I couldn’t deny my feelings any longer.”

“What do we do now?” Janine asked. “How do you think the guys will feel?”

“I haven’t thought about that yet. I’m not sure what their reactions will be,” Egon replied.

“Well, we could keep it a secret, at least for now?” Janine offered.

“I believe that’s best for now,” Egon agreed. “And if we’re going to keep this a secret, I’m afraid I’m going to have to return to my own room.”

“Yeah,” Janine replied sulkily.

“Don’t worry. We can still have ‘meetings’ at your place,” Egon said, placing a light kiss on Janine’s temple.

Janine smiled, watching lustily at Egon as he got out of bed and started dressing. “The man does have a great ass,” she thought. “Among other things.”

Egon quietly slipped back into his room, not wanting to disturb Ray or Winston. Egon made a make shift bed using the chairs in the room since there was only two beds.

Winston sleepily sat up. “Hey, we were starting to wonder what had happened to you?” He said.

“I..um.. saw Janine back to her room after our walk outside. She had a little too much to drink,” Egon explained.

“Um hm,” Winston said with a smile. He didn’t believe the man but he didn’t want to call him out on it.

Ray was snoring in the next bed over. He was quite exhausted after their evening.

They all returned to New York the next day. Egon and Janine shared occasional smiles at each other but didn’t do anything that would give them away. 

Janine thought to herself, “guess this trip wasn’t a total loss.” She reclined slightly in her seat on the plane and closed her eyes. She replayed the memories of her night with Egon as she slipped into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
